Your Faithful Servant, Aways
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Servant of Evil one-shot. That's about it.


**(Rin)**

I danced with him again tonight. He seemed happy, but I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. _What could you be thinking about that is more important than me?_ My lover, the king of the Blue Kingdom was thinking of someone else. _I will find out who,_ I thought to myself.

Later that night, I spoke to Len. "The Blue King is hiding something. I want to you to find out what." He bowed low.

"As you wish, milady." He seemed distracted as well. _Ah, well. If it improves your mood to serve me, it matters not._

* * *

**(Len)**

I followed the king, as per my queen's orders. He left his castle disguised, but he was not hard to find among the crowds of green-haired individuals. Yes, he had traveled to the Green Kingdom. Secretly, I was glad. _I may be able to see _her _again today._

I found him near a fountain at the center of the town square. And he was speaking with- _her._ He said something to her, and she _laughed_. He looked at her longingly - lovingly, even - but she didn't seem as happy. But one thing was clear.

My love was involved with my queen's fiance. And, sadly, I knew what my queen would do when she found out.

* * *

**(Rin)**

Len told me everything. That cheating, lying… I couldn't believe it. I tried to contain my tears when I found out. But soon, my sadness turned to rage. I called Gakupo, my footman, and Len to a secret meeting. In whispered tones, I instructed Gakupo to ready the army for war against the Green Country, and told Len to personally take care of that- that _girl._

Gakupo quickly obeyed, knowing what would happen if he failed. Len nodded, but something was wrong. He looked like he had swallowed something bitter. However, he bowed gracefully.

"I shall do… _everything_ you command, milady."

* * *

**(Len)**

I tried to save her. I truly did. But she wouldn't allow it. Said it was for the good of the country. I tried to minorly injure her, then hid her in a well, but someone else disguised as me found her and… finished the job. Now the whole world knew the Yellow Country was responsible. The people would revolt.

But I will be ready.

* * *

**(Rin)**

He returned last night covered in blood. Perhaps it was my imagination, but it seemed like even after he had cleaned himself there was still red spots all over him. I'm not quite sure, but as I passed his room I think I heard sobbing. When I knocked to see if he was alright, he came to the door smiling brightly. He told me there was nothing to worry about, then closed the door.

When I awoke, I heard yelling. I poked my head out of my door, only to find the servants scrambling about. I called out to Gakupo, and he barely acknowledged my presence before running into one of the side rooms. I ran after him, wanting an explanation, but all I found was an empty room; the window curtains fluttering in the breeze. I looked out, and saw him stand, wincing and grabbing at his leg, before limping out of the palace grounds and towards the town. I felt no sympathy for him. He deserved to die from that fall for being so disloyal. Then I noticed the other servants running for the town as well. I yelled at them from the window, telling them to get back into the palace. They payed me no heed, running as fast and as far away from me as possible.

I searched the stampede of disloyal servants for Len. I didn't see him anywhere. Had he already left? Had he left me here? Why did they all leave? I huffed, turning to leave, when I heard someone enter behind me.

"Len?" But, it couldn't be Len. This person looked like me, in my dress, yellow hair curling about the face. Then he smiled at me, and I knew it was him. "Why are you dressed like that? Why has everyone left me? What- what is that?" I noticed the pile of clothing in his hands. He held them out to me.

"These are mine. Put them on, quickly." I gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"The people are revolting. They have almost breached your palace. If you wear these, they will think you're me and let you go free."

"But… what about you? Why are you dressed like that?"

His smile turned sad. "I'm staying here. We're twins, remember? We look the same. They won't know the difference."

"But-"

"Please. Just wear them and escape." He helped me put on the long dark cloak, then tied my hair up like his usually was. "Go on." He pushed me towards the window, handing me on end of a rope. He secured the other end to the sill. "Please," He begged. "Just run."

I slid down the rope, my hands burning. I looked up at him one last time. He smiled, waving.

"Good luck, Rin!" I half-heartedly smiled back, then pulled my hood over my head and ran towards the exit.

* * *

**(Len)**

I sighed in relief. She was gone. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned. _Ah, my old teacher, Meiko. And the king of the Blue Kingdom… Kaito?_ The swordswoman placed the tip of her blade against my throat. I glared at them. _I must be like my sister._

"You're so disrespectful!" I chastised them.

Now, it is almost 3 o'clock. I am led out of my cell by Meiko herself. She and Kaito personally escort me to the platform. She knows. She leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I can't do anything for you, Len. Not unless you show us where your sister is." I shake my head.

"No."

"You'll executed," Kaito warns me. I nod.

"I know. It's fine."

"Very well." Meiko leads me up the stairs. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

She forces me to my knees, pretending I am the queen for the crowd's sake.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I push my way through the crowd. _No…_ I didn't know this is what they were planning! I have to save Len. I break through the front line of people, and my eyes meet my brother's.

* * *

**(Len)**

I see her. In the front. I smile, as my hair is brushed from my neck. "Don't worry. Please, keep smiling," I whisper to her.

* * *

**(Rin)**

_No… they have to stop!_

* * *

**(Len)**

The church bells ring three times, signaling the end.

* * *

**(Rin)**

_No!_

* * *

**(Len)**

I look up, smiling.

* * *

**(Rin)**

_Please!_

* * *

**(Len)**

"Oh, look. It's teatime!"

* * *

_Evil flowers, steadily bloom with an array of colorful doom. Now, the people speak of her without a second thought; "That daughter of evil had received what she sought."_


End file.
